Without You
by introvertedmisanthrope
Summary: Set in Yes/No. Rachel asks Quinn to help her rehearse for her solo. Of course, this just results in another heartwarming scene.


AN. Don't you ever just listen to Lea sing and want to burst into tears? Without You is just amazing. And listening to it over and over again is like hearing the angels sing up above. I wrote this long ago but I never got around to posting it. So here you go.

* * *

Your hands expertly skim over the ivory keys with ease, playing some unknown tune. You've landed yourself in the empty auditorium. Everyone else is caught up in this proposal thing that you couldn't care less about. After all, you've gone through a backward route in life. You had the baby first.

Your hands stop at a rough note. Suddenly, on thought consumes you. Beth. You've stopped trying to get her and now you're just thinking about your future but that doesn't mean you've stopped wanting to see her and get closer to her. Now that you're forbidden from seeing her, you want her more than ever.

You sigh and you go back to playing the piano. That's one thing that's uncomplicated in your life. You've always loved the piano; it was one of the things Lucy was supposed to learn. You hated everything else but the piano will always have a special place in your heart.

You stop again when you hear a crash nearby. "Hello?" you ask.

You crane your neck and try to see what caused the crash,

"Sorry," a voice emerges from the wings. "I accidentally walked into a prop and now I've stubbed my toe and…" you see Rachel Berry gesticulating wildly with her hands. "…I'm really sorry to have interrupted your piano session, Quinn."

You wonder for a moment how long she's been there but you refrain from asking. "That's alright; I was just playing some random notes. You weren't interrupting anything."

"Well, in any case, that was…" she pauses, looking straight at you. "That was beautiful, Quinn."

You can't stop the blush that rises on your cheeks. You duck your head, "Thanks."

"May I come closer?" Rachel asks, still unsure as to how this particular friendship works.

You stare at her, "Of course." Like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She comes closer, rounds the piano and sits next to you on the bench. "I don't know how to play any instruments," she confesses quietly.

You stare at her, disbelieving. "I thought you knew everything there was to do with music? Didn't your dads enroll you in every possible music program?"

She looks at you strangely. "How did you know that?"

You look away and the blush rises to your cheeks again. "I actually listen when you talk. No need to have a coronary or something. I'm not a stalker or anything."

"Right," she said, glee in her voice. "Well, my fathers did enroll me in several music programs including voice lessons and dancing but never seemed to think that musical instruments would help me achieve my dream. So they left that out of it."

You stay silent for a while, she starts skimming her fingers over the keys, "Was there a reason why you're here?" You say without venom in your voice, you're naturally curious.

She jumps up, unexpectedly. "That's right. I have to practice this song for the assignment And I need a piano," she added the last bit as an afterthought.

"I was going to ask Brad but it seems that he's busy with whatever else he does that doesn't involve the Glee Club. And I haven't seen him for a while," she turns her head towards you. "Would you mind playing the piano for me to rehearse the song?"

Your heart skips a beat. You don't get why it does that but it happens whenever Rachel asks you to do something for her. You weigh your options. You either say yes, lose nothing and maybe work on your newfound friendship with her; or you say no and have nothing else to do.

Why do you even bother? You're always going to say yes to her.

"Sure. What song?"

"Without You."

You feel something click in you when you hear that. You know that she's gonna be singing to Finn and you want to say no. You've never liked Finchel.

Your eyebrows quirked at that, "You do know that there are about a dozen songs with that title, right? You're going to have to be more specific.

She bashfully ducks her head at that. Why does she have to be so cute? "David Guetta"

"That'll be interesting to play on the piano. Do you mind if I do this arrangement for you? I'd like to try something."

Rachel looks at you weirdly and nods. "S-sure."

"Try and keep up."

Rachel heads to the center of the stage. "You don't need to tell me that. I have perfect pitch and can obviously keep up with any pace you decide to set."

You smile at that, typical Rachel Berry attitude. You were afraid Finn was sucking out her soul. She hasn't had a proper solo this year. And you suddenly realize that you miss her solos.

Your fingers once again reach for the keys. They glide over them effortlessly, already re-writing the song for the piano. You almost forget that Rachel is standing behind a mic, preparing to sing when you get lost in the movement of your deft fingers, not missing a beat.

I can't win, I can't reign

_I will never win this game_

Without you, without you

I am lost, I am vain,

_I will never be the same_

Without you, without you

You almost stop playing when you hear her voice. It's ethereal, pure and amazing. Her voice has always been awe-inspiring but this time, it's just indescribable.

I won't run, I won't fly

I will never make it by

Without you, without you

I can't rest, I can't fight

All I need is you and I

Without you

Her voice hits a crescendo while your fingers keep pounding the keys. You can't explain this phenomenon. Her voice practically fills you and you feel whole. Nothing even matters except your music and her voice.

I am lost, I am vain

I will never be the same

Without you, without you

Without you

Tears fill your eyes as the music fades out, you stop playing while she sings the last lines. You bow your head and hastily wipe away the tears in your cheeks and eyes.

"Quinn?" Rachel asks and you lift your head to look at her. She's staring at you worriedly. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. That was perfect as always. Finn will love it," you choke out the last words out.

Rachel ducks her head at the compliment, "Thank you. I really appreciate it."

You nod and run out of things to say. Either you start gushing about how perfect her voice was or you get out of there now before you do something stupid.

You stand up and move to get off the stage.

"The last time we were in here, you told me that I didn't belong here, " a voice stops you from leaving.

"You don't. Did you hear yourself just now? People need to hear you, you can't deprive Broadway of your talent. That's just wrong."

"What if I don't get into NYADA. Or worse, what if I get in and I'm nothing there?"

"Of course, you'll get in. They'd be stupid if they didn't." You didn't know where this was coming from when she was always so confident about her abilities.

"I'm not so sure about that," she says, bowing her head.

"Are you really Rachel Berry right now?"

Rachel's head snaps at that. "What?"

"Because the Rachel I know wouldn't say that. The Rachel I know would be proclaiming her talent to the heavens and not doubting herself for one second. The Rachel I know wouldn't be thinking that she couldn't get in because she'd be too busy making a PowerPoint presentation about the importance of her talent and why she should be accepted right away. The Rachel I know would know that she has the talent to get anywhere she wanted and that she wasn't 'nothing'." You make her way toward her as you say this. "I don't understand why you're so pessimistic. Have you heard yourself?"

Rachel laughs at that. "Of course I have, and I sound amazing."

"See? You're too good for this town, Rachel. You're too good for Glee Club. Hell, maybe you're even too good for NYADA." You inch close and closer to her. "If you don't get accepted, screw them. You'll find some other way to make your dreams come true, I just know it. You've gone too far to give up now."

Rachel stares up at you and smiles in a way you've only ever seen directed at Finn. You squirm under her intense gaze and you feel the need to run out.

"I- I have to go." You all but run offstage. You need to get out now. You near the doors but a voice stops you as it calls out your name.

"The song wasn't for Finn," your hands still on the handles. You can't take this right now. All this is doing is giving you false hope and you can't handle that. At those words, you bolt out of the auditorium and run straight out of school.

* * *

AN. I have no idea what that was. Except that it gave me immense feels.


End file.
